


Ninsun Wins a Game

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Ninsun may have to listen to Sin, but there was no way she was not going to make her win into an advantage.
Relationships: Kid Gil | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Kid Gil | Archer/Reader, Lugalbanda/Ninsun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Ninsun Wins a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“The Linchpin has not strayed from his path. The use of Utu’s mistake to create it was a masterful choice to use one beholden to my kin. It will keep the mortals,” The disdain in that word was almost a literal sensation that could be bathed with to the audience listening even as it continued on with more words, “following the right path that they should be following. Knowing their places under ones such as us and glorifying us with their worship. That is so long as we need them.” Sin was being very self-serving as he congratulated himself, once again, that the creation of Gilgamesh was a thing to be proud of doing.

Ninsun was sick of it.

The condensation that dripped from him at every word. This was a meeting to gauge how the mortals had taken to the creation of Ninsun. To note how they all followed the orders of the being created to wield them and herd them like Ninsun did to the cows and cattle under her own domain. Most of them had left at the first mention of her Gilgamesh. Some in disgust at the fact she had a child with a mortal, one blessed by the Anzu and patroned by Utu, or not. He was not one of them to them. Only a false usurper who would edge at their territory in believing himself near any of their glory to many of them. The rest were uninterested at all because this was a mortal child. Nothing to do with a new divinity that had joined their seat of power.

By this point, Ninsun was one of the only few left. Her knowing it best to know all that the others were thinking and plotting toward her beloved son than only relying on visions would be a foolish undertaking. The gods may change their minds on a whim and can be predictable to an extent, but that does not stop some form having actual plans they had in the wing. Ready by mortal soon, or their own, it was a very delicate balance to understand. Ninsun would not let them harm her child if she could help it.

(Ninsun completely and conveniently believed in her husband who had proven himself over and over again. Whom Ninsun had chosen after so long with him as his Queen to love him instead of just put up with him. She conveniently forgot that like a mortal his life was not a fragile thing the gods could cut, unlike their child who was so very vulnerable to all sorts of things she and her husband were not. Ninsun believed Lugalbanda would always be at her side like every god whom had wed their other half.)

“You have herded the Linchpin well,” The god directed her way after making his move with the tiles.

The arrogance of believing her needing the honor to gamble at his table as he delighted on the progress of the tool, her beloved son, was not lost on her. Nor was the fact that Sin truly believed she was being honored for such a sacrifice by his own actions and words. Ninsun held her tongue with her own spite working to urge her to victory. Her wisdom that this game had other lesser versions in the mortal world meant she did know a wider variety of tactics than the golden god in front of her. The god reflecting so well in his daughter it was very hard for any to doubt she belonged to him.

Ninsun really wished she hadn’t had to deal with that brat on such a close basis. Ishtar being the patron goddess of the city meant Ninsun saw so much more of her than she ever wanted to of her. Learned more of her than she wanted to as well. However it was a boon when it came to such a capricious goddess who was as much likely to fuck the next mortal she saw as a pretty toy, or to ravage them over time leaving them dependent on her very word to live the next second. It was something her ‘ _Mothering Instincts_ ’ as Lugalbanda called them that told her to be weary of her near her son. To keep him as hidden as he could and away from her influence as long as possible. She had stolen from the gods before, what other thing could she steal form a mother than their beloved child. To do what with, Ninsun had no idea as of now, but there would be something. One could not be a goddess of such duality without some thought at least when it came to the patron of Uruk.

“There was never a doubt.” Ninsun responded with her own arrogance back.

She knew it was better to not give her son more standing in front of the god. It would all be so much easier to never let him know how attached she was to him. Lest he have another look in on the progress of how her son carved his path as if Namtaru had not already known. Yet if no one asked that would be assumed to always be the same :he one that the gods wanted for him.

“There is never a doubt that a goddess would be able to control it. Not one whom will be overseen by mine own daughter as well in time.” The next move he made was rather …. complex, but Ninsun had _seen_ a few elder humans counter this and win against very good players for humans. Her own pride was offended at the mere idea that Lugalbanda would not rule his domain, his Kingdom of Uruk, for longer. Her beloved ruled the people of his own better than the king of the gods could rule the other divine. This she knew with certainty, but it was better to revel in her pride in him then let the other divine know. The gods had killed mortals for less.

Upsetting their pride was always the quickest and easiest way for them to make it a personal punishment.

Ninsun had gotten into the habit of seeing it in the _mortal version_ of soon with Ishtar living so close to her it was truly a miracle there were any humans left.

"Of course there was nothing that would stop obedience to myself." Ninsun never added how much of that was adoration due to love and the culture where family was everything. Her husband and his people may have taught her about that, but it was quite another to experience it. A son would of course love and abide by his parents. It was natural.

"It is only unfortunate that he is not useful immediately. The mortals are completely useless for so long." Spoke a god that only understood instant gratification. Her patience and ability to learn came in handy. 

"Truly it is undesirable, but I will manage uninterrupted with the mortal world. No one else need to waste their time with an unfinished product." Ninsun added as she made her move. The trap set and the fact that no other god would care meant she would get that time with her family and stay away from the boorish fools a majority of them could be. 

The sneer on his face was a hideous thing, even for one with a divine features that were made to be beautiful. "Such is a shame we must all even permit this. Your services will be remembered." And sneered at just as much as her precious son and husband. The sight of it made the next move of hers all the sweeter. 

"My win." The sheer disgruntlement was worth it. "There was a wager involved. I believe you mentioned a trifle if I won?"

'Yes... I did vow an agreement to that effect. The win was for a wager worth so little, but there is no reason why a small trinket would fail to amuse you." Sin opened himself to his domain for something he considered trash no doubt, Ninsun was not particularly impressed. The Moon had so little to offer her, but that as the territory he wagered on. Something she had no ability to refuse and damage her standing as a goddess. More than they already believed of her. 

"Ahhh, I believe _this_ should suffice." Sin had a young fragment of his domain in the form of a small goddess. One who was utterly and completely plain to the features of the many gods. Cedar hair and, when her eyes fluttered, amber eyes. Such a mess of inky color added to all that small amount of gold. Ninsun was reminded of her husband and his people. She knew he would love her, which meant she already did too.

"And what is this?" Ninsun arched her brow as if he was giving something offensive her way. The god opposite of her was really the reason, but now she had a good way to show it without offense. 

"Ha Ku No." He drawled out the syllables as if to mock the child in his arms. All before tossing her carelessly in Ninsun's direction. "She belongs to you now. Do what you will with her."

.

* * *

.

Lugalbanda was understandably confused a little by the bigger grand entrance his Queen made. As she often liked to make dramatic entrances and exits he was wondering what response she wanted from this one. Gilgamesh was already stopping from playing with the lions in front of them to be held by him. His son loved making a striking image together when his mother appeared like that.

"Be grateful for I have won a boon from the Moon." His wife announced like she had just defeated an army in conquest. Her arms holding a small girl child that looked like she was possibly younger than his son and in need of the nap she was taking. The rest of his wife looked like she wanted him to praise her repeatedly like she was the sun come again.

"My beautiful Queen is always a cunning one that was bound to win." He was already pulling he closer to him to let her lean into him. It was the best he could do with both of them holding a child. One that their son was absolutely fascinated with.

"This is Hakuno. She was the trophy I won and our newest ward. You wanted more children. This minor goddess will be perfect." She was very pleased. He was as well. The gods demanded he not have more than one child with his Queen, and he loved and respected her to not have another wife. Their Gilgamesh was perfect, but he needed someone to interact with his own age. This was perfect. He loved the girl already.

Actually he better ask his son what he thought of the newest member of their home. It wouldn't do for his son to hate her. 

"Gilgamesh, what do you think of Hakuno?" Lugalbanda asked his son quietly. Very aware of the awe in his boy's little body as he touched her hair and shoulder. His son was looking at her as if his mother really did bring them a priceless treasure. 

"Ummum got me a Queen just like abum has ummum as his Queen!" His son said in a hushed awe. His wife's sudden looks to her son and a reexamining the girl in her arms was very pointed and then smugly pleased. Lugalbanda decided he would just be pleased. A ward to future daughter. No reason he couldn't believe her to be his own before the two made it official. 

"Sin did say I could do what I _wanted_ with her. None of the other gods may oppose this." Ninsun was beyond pleased. Her son would not be lonely anymore. And if Ninsun _had_ to have him take a wife when he grew up to give her adorable grandchildren for herself and husband to spoil, then she wanted one she personally molded to be the one instead of some vapid thing like those that were interested in _her_ husband before she wed Lugalbanda. 


End file.
